mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunder Jolt
|caption = Pikachu using Thunder Jolt. |universe = |user = |effect = Pikachu launches a weak sphere of electricity that travels along platforms. }} Thunder Jolt, known in Japan as Electric Shock ( ), is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Pikachu flashes with electricity and launches a small circular jolt of electricity. On the ground, the jolt travels in a series of arcs along the contours of the platform, including the ground, walls, and ceilings, but it cannot wrap around the underside of soft platforms due to there being no ceiling to latch onto. When used in the air, the jolt falls diagonally downwards until it hits an opponent or a platform; if it hits a platform, it will behave as it normally does on one. The jolt will also disappear after traveling for a certain period of time, which is much longer in the air than on a platform. The attack deals 5% electric damage to opponents hit and weak knockback. The move is useful against distant opponents, as it can also be used to attack opponents offstage when close enough to the platform by gimping their recoveries. Pikachu can also freely move left or right when using it in midair. However, the move also suffers from high ending lag, which makes it easy for close opponents to punish. Additionally, the jolt is a projectile that can be reflected or absorbed by moves with these properties, and its low priority makes it easy to destroy with a weak hit. Origin card from the Pokémon TCG Base Set.]] Unlike most other attacks Pokémon use in SSF2, there has never been an attack named Thunder Jolt in any of the main ''Pokémon'' games. Thunder Jolt was, however, present on the original Pikachu card as one of the many moves invented for the Pokémon Trading Card Game (TCG), in which Pikachu would deal 30 damage to an opponent but also deal 10 damage to itself if tails is flipped on a coin. The move was eventually reimagined for the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series, where SSF2 bases the move from, likely due to the popularity of the trading cards at the time of its debut title. However, the self-harming mechanic of the move was never present in the series. Gallery Screenshots Thunder Jolt Air.png|Pikachu using Thunder Jolt in the air, on Lake of Rage. Thunder Jolt attack.png|Pikachu uses Thunder Jolt at , on Hylian Skies. Kirby - Thunder Jolt from Pikachu.png| 's version of the move. Early designs Thunder Jolt 0.8a.png|Thunder Jolt's first early design. Thunder Jolt New.png|Thunder Jolt's second early design. Displacement Thunder Jolt ND.png|Thunder Jolt allowing Pikachu free mobility during the duration of the attack. Thunder Jolt 1.0.png|Thunder Jolt's third early design. SM's beta.png| reflecting Pikachu's Thunder Jolt with Nayru's Love on Yoshi's Story. Trivia *Prior to v0.9a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, the jolt of electricity would travel in a clockwise circle when first making contact with the ground. **When launched onto a wall, it would continue to circle around until disappearing. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe